


The Perfect Wedding

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 17:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13769001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “We don’t need the perfect wedding. We’ve got everything we need right here.”





	The Perfect Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> For [Women of Shadowhunters Femslash February](https://womenofshadowhunters.tumblr.com/post/170027330570/here-is-the-the-prompt-list-created-with-fanart) prompt: rain.

“This is what I get for trying to have an outdoor wedding, isn’t it?” Maryse commented as she looked outside at the rain that had surprised everyone. Her blue and gold dress was soaked, and she wrapped her arms around herself as she shivered.

“It’s just a little bit of rain,” Dot said, hand running over Maryse, magically drying her off. “It’ll pass.”

“I know, but I just wanted to have the perfect wedding,” Maryse said, leaning against Dot who wrapped her arms around her. 

“We don’t need the perfect wedding. We’ve got everything we need right here.”

Maryse sighed softly. “I know, but I wanted the perfect wedding.” She turned around and watched as their guests were magically dried off by the various warlocks in attendance. Her eyes landed on her eldest child, who had been married years earlier in one of the most beautiful weddings she had ever seen. She looked back at Dot. “I’m sorry. I’m just being a downer.”

Dot just smiled and cupped Maryse’s face, giving her a soft kiss. “I can’t do anything about the rain, but with a little bit of rearrangement, perhaps this would be good enough place for us?”

Maryse looked around the room again. Dot was right, they didn’t need the perfect wedding. Her last one had been ‘perfect’, but the marriage hadn’t been. After a moment, she nodded. “You’re right, we don’t need the perfect wedding.” She pressed her lips to Dot before addressing the crowd. “Since the rain has made an outdoor wedding impossible, Dot and I have decided to continue it in here. So, if you all will just give us a few more minutes, we’ll continue our vows and get the reception started.”


End file.
